Alec
by artmusicjoy
Summary: The reason Merida didn't want to be married off is she has her eyes on another. His name is Alec and they are very close. Read as they grow closer and try to stop the competition for Merida's hand. (I'm open to new title ideas!) I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

But every once and a while, there's a day where I don't have to be a princess...

I rushed to get ready knowing someone was waiting. Alec... he was a taller lad with long brown hair and bright green eyes_.__I had met him two years ago, running into him as I ran to Angus's stable. "Sorry princess. Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"_

"_Just going to take Angus out for a ride," I said a bit flustered._

"_Mind if I join you?"_

"_Uh...sure."_

_We spent a lot of time together after that. Of course nobody could know how much time we spent together or mom would have a fit about such "unladylike behavior."__I always enjoyed being with Alec. I got butterflies in my stomach whenever I was with him._

I got on top of Angus and met Alec at our usual spot, just outside the kingdom walls. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Oh I was just giving Angus a quick brushing before we go."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"You I suppose." I stuck my tong out at him playfully and mounted Angus.

"Let's go!"

Alec and his horse, Blake, followed behind me, bows in our hands. We rode threw the woods, hitting every target as we went. "Wahoo yeah!" feeling the wind in my hair, not having to put in a show for my mom, I felt alive, I felt free. We came to the end of the path and sat on the edge of the cliff as always. "This was a pretty good day."

"It would have been better if ye didn't block half my shots," Alec slugged my shoulder.

"Hey!" I gave him a light push. "Caw!" we heard an eagle cry as it soared nearer the falls. "I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Follow me." We rode down to the stone pillars, particularly the crows tooth.

"Alright, what's your big idea now?"

"We are going to drink from the Fire Falls."

"You're crazy."

"Come on your just scared."

"No I'm not!"

"Fine then I'll meet ya up there." I started to make my way up.

"Hey!" Alec raced up behind me.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that," I rushed up quicker than before. Unfortunately I slipped and fell.

Alex grabbed my arm as I fell, "I got you," he said as I grabbed the stones again. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I said catching my breath, "and I'm still going to beat you to the top."

"We'll see about that."

It was a race to the top, we tied. I cupped my hand and took a sip of the water from the Fire Falls.

"How do ya like the taste of the fire?"

"Try some."

He did and his eyes widened, "We just drank from the Fire Falls!"

"This is amazing."

"So are you..."

"Uh wha-" Alec pulled my head closer to his and pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. Though I was surprised at first, I kissed back. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands got tangled in my hair.

We pulled away, catching our breath, "that was..."

"Yeah..." I noticed the sun was starting to set, "we should head back."

"Merida wait," I looked at him, "I'm sorry if I was too abrupt... I just-"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another, shorter kiss. "It's alright," I smirked, "but we really should start heading back." We climbed down and rode back in silence. I had enjoyed the kiss but it was so sudden... And what is this feeling in my stomach? I always felt this way around him, but now it was stronger. It made my heart race and my palms sweat.

"Well... I'll see you around then."

"Yeah."

_At the Dinner Table_

I walked in and threw my bow in the table, "Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table."

"Uh, Mom, It's just my bow."

"A princess shouldn't have weapons in my opinion."

"Leave her be, princess or not, learnin to fight is essential," Dad argued.

"Mom, you'll never guess what I did today…I climbed the Crow's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls."

This got my Dad and brothers' attention, "They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." I stuck my tong out with a laugh.

"What did you do, dear?" Mom asked, not even looking up from her papers.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Ugh, Fergus, will ya look at your daughter's plate, she-" I stopped listening to my mother's latest lecture, I was still thinking about Alec.

When Mom was distracted with letters Moddie (Spelling?) I slipped my brother's my plate of pastries under the table. "Fergus…they've all accepted." I looked back and forth between my parents, "Boys you are excused." They scurried away with their shirts full of pastries.

"What did I do now?"

"Your father had something to discuss with you," he spat out his drink and hesitated, he never was good at making speeches. "The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for you betrothal." She said with a smile.

"What?"

"The clans have accepted!"

"Dad!"

"Wha- I…she…Elinor?"

"Honestly, Merida, I don't know why you are reacting this way." I groaned and put my head in my arms, _What about Alec? Does this mean we won't get to be together? If only she knew…_ "This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand."

"I supposed a princess just does what she's told."

"A princess does not raise her voice. Merida this is what you've been preparing for your whole life."

"No it's what you've been preparing me for. I won't go through with this! You can't make me!" I snatched my bow and headed up to my room. _What a disaster! Alec…What am I going to do? I wish my mom would just understand. I'm not sure I ready for marriage, especially not to perfect strangers! Why don't I get a say in this?_ I swung my sword at my bed post with every thought until my mom came, "Mother…suitors? Marriage?"

"Once there was an ancient kingdom…"

"Ugh, Mom…ancient kingdoms…" I had heard this story a thousand times; the oldest son brings down the kingdom because he followed his own path, blah, blah, blah.

"Legends are stories that ring with truth." She left, and I was alone with my thoughts of Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alec's POV_

News of the clans' arrival had spread quickly throughout the kingdom. My aunt mentioned it at the dinner table. _No..._ my heart stopped cold.

"Isn't it exciting, the Princess getting married?" she commented.

"Good luck with that," said my uncle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's so…not like a princess."

"So?"

"Who wants to marry a girl who trots around like a man?"

"I would," I whispered.

"You know, I almost feel bad for you, having to be around her so much."

"Don't talk about her that way!" I stood up and slamming my fists on the table

"Alec," my aunt said, shocked at my behavior. "Go to your room!"

"Fine," I said and headed up stairs. I slammed the door and sat down against it. "Oh, Merida." I don't care what my uncle says, Merida is the most wonderful girl I have ever met. I will find a way to stop the competition…for Merida.

_The Next Day_

I was in the stables when Merida rushed in, "Alec!"

"Merida!" I wrapped my arms around her in a short hug before she continued.

"Oh Alec, it's awful. My mother is-"

"Making you get married. I know, but don't worry. I won't let this happen." I gazed into her bright blue eyes that seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"Merida! Hurry up, its time for your lesson!" the Queen called.

"I'll see ya later then," she said, hugging me before she left, her red hair flowed behind her as she ran back to the castle. "I won't let stupid traditions stand between us, I promise you that."

_Merida's POV_

I rushed up to my lesson, wishing I could spend more time with Alec, but duty calls. "A Princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom. Now, the Clan Dunbroch…" _Ugh, this again_. I started doodling hearts as my thoughts drifted back to Alec. His flowing brown hair, his emerald green eyes, his amazing smile, the way he always seemed to know what to say. I thought back to when if was newer at archery_. I was practicing when he came by, "Hello Princess."_

"_Hi, Alec," I released the arrow, missing the target, but I was getting better._

"_You're pretty good."_

_I blushed, "Thanks, but I'm really new at this," I missed again._

"_Here, let me help. Draw back all the way," he adjusted my arms, making me blush more. I hoped my red hair would cover it up a bit, "bring it to your cheek. Focus on the target, and release," the arrow hit just a bit off center._

"_I did it! Thank you," I hugged him but quickly let go when I realized what I was doing._

"_You're wel-"_

"Merida!" my mother snapped me back to the lesson.

"Nothing."

She looked at my paper, "What's all this then?"

"Uh…"

"Having second thoughts about marriage, I hope?"

"Um…" I thought about Alec, "maybe?"

"Good, now back to the lesson. Tomorrow, we are going to practice etiquette so you are ready for your suitors."

"Ugh, fine."

"Ok, your free to go."

"Wait, what?"

"If you are ready for marriage, then you can have more free-"

"Great lesson, Mom, gotta go bye!" and I rushed out the door. If I was to be married off, I wanted to get as much time with Alec as I could.

"time."

"Alec!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, got out of your lesson, did ya?"

"My mom says I get to have more free time, so I thought I'd spend it with you…" I blushed a bit.

_Alec's POV_

I just got back from a short ride with Blake when Merida ran up and hugged me. "Hey, got out of your lesson, did ya?"

"My mom says I get to have more free time, so I thought I'd spend it with you…" I blushed a bit.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Just be with you."

"Not here, we don't want you mother to see us. Follow me." I got back on Blake and Merida got on Angus. I yanked Blake's reins and we were off.

A few minutes into the ride Merida asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I heard her half groan half laugh. Just a few more minutes and we came upon a beach. The sun glistened off the waves as the ocean breeze blew back Merida's hair as we got off of our horses.

"This is beautiful, when did you find this place?"

"A few weeks ago. Come on, let's have some fun."

_Merida's POV_

Alec pulled me to the water, which was cool and refreshing. I splashed some on my face, but Alec had another idea. He scooped up some water and poured it down my back "Hey!" We continued splashing each other, and laughing. We were soaking wet when we decided to stop and sat back in the sand, watching the sun as it began to set. "Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"I scared."

"Why?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"What if my mom doesn't understand? My marriage is supposed to unite the clans, but I don't want to marry them. I don't even know who the princes are! But I have responsibilities to the kingdom." I began to sob.

"Merida! Look at me. We will figure this out, together. The princes aren't coming for a few weeks. We'll come up with a plan by then." He cupped my chin, "For now, let's just enjoy our time together," he pulled me closer and we kissed. He was right; I should enjoy being with him now, rather than worrying about the competition in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

I was up all night thinking about Alec and how to stop the competition. _I could run away…but my parents would worry. I could pretend I was sick…no we'll just postpone the games then. I could just tell them about Alec…No, then she'll be mad and the clans will be mad, and ugh._

_Just listen to Alec, don't worry about the games. But how can I? He doesn't have to be married off. He wouldn't have to live with and entire kingdom's guilt. What does he think the games just magically won't happen? That they'll go away just from not thinking about them? He's so lucky, free to do what he wants, not having to be judged. He isn't always getting told what to do, what not to do, when to do it. Err._

I flopped back on my bed, I was over reacting, I don't need to be mad at Alec. I'm just worried about the games; they're in a few weeks. I won't go through with this, I will be with Alec.

_Alec's POV_

I paced in my room, trying to come up with a plan. _What if the Princes got a fake letter saying they would have to wait? No, they'll know something is up without the Queen's signature on the bottom. What if we ran away together? No I could never ask Merida to leave her family or her kingdom. What if we told our parents? No, they'll be mad._

I went downstairs, "Mom?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"You said the clans would be coming to compete for Mer- the Princess's hand."

"Yes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's an ancient tradition. The clans each bring a worthy suitor to compete in a challenge decided by the princess herself. The winner get to marry her. It's so romantic."

"I see." _Who says only the Princes could compete? _A plan formed in my head, _I would tell Merida about it tomorrow. No, I'd surprise her and just tell her not to worry. Yes, that's it. But how will I know what she'll choose? I'll find a way; I need to get some sleep._

_The Next Day_

Merida and I were going for a walk in the woods when she brought up the games, "We really need to come up with a plan."

"How? We don't even know how the games work," _This will definitely get me the answer._

"My mom says I get to choose the game, the Princes will compete, and the winner will marry me."

"What game have you decided?"

"I don't know. There are so many to choose from."

"You love archery, why not pick that?"

She smiled, "Great idea! Thanks Alec. But we still need a plan."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"OK then."

"Now, stop worrying and just have fun today."

"I always have fun when I'm with you."

_Merida's POV_

I don't know what Alec was planning, but I almost couldn't wait for the games to find out. We had a relaxing day, just strolling through the woods and talking.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merida's POV_

Today is the day of the competition and I'm really nervous. Alec said he has a plan but he won't tell me. Everyday he reassures me, _'It'll be alright.' 'I have a plan,'_ and I feel better. But I haven't seen him all day. Mom just got me in my dress (which is way too tight), and told me to meet her in the Throne Room in an hour.

I was pacing back and forth in my room when I heard a knock at the door, "What is it?" I said a bit annoyed.

"I just thought I'd visit you before the games,'" Alec said as he came in and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried."

"Don't I get a 'hello' first?"

"Hello," I mocked.

"Hello, how are ya?"

"Alec!"

"What?"

"The games are today!" I pulled out of the hug.

"I know, that's why I'm here."

"What is your big plan now, anyway?"

"Now that," he touched my nose, "is a secret." I groaned, "Come on. You don't worry about a thing. I will put a stop to this."

"Promise?"

"Promise," we leaned in for a soft, loving kiss.

I pulled away, "I have to go."

"Hm, see ya soon." I smiled while still confused and headed downstairs.

I barely made it, just as I sat down they announced, "I would like to announce the arriva-" the door swung open and cut him off. The clans marched in with their head held home. I paid little attention to what they were saying. I could barely sit still waiting for Alec, but he never showed.

My mother's words caught my ear, "Only the _first born_…" I had an idea, since it seems Alec won't show up. "It is customary that the Princess choose the event her-"

"Archery, I choose archery."

Mom looked at me questioningly but regained her composure and said, "Then let the games begin." As everyone headed outside, I grabbed my bow and hid it behind my back. _Please, Alec, where are you?_ I leaned back in my chair, "Archers to your marks!" _Alec!_

Young McGuffin went first, then Young Macintosh, the Wee Dingwall, who won…_Ugh, great_.

**This is the first ending, I have two ideas for endings, you can decide which one you like best. **

Alec was nowhere in sight, I reach down for my bow but sat back up when I heard a loud horn. "I am Alec, first born descendent of Clan McKee, and I'll be shooting for the hand of Princess Merida." Everyone gasped and looked at my father.

I gasped and blushed, _He's a McKee? What's he doing here then?_ Clan McKee is the wealthiest and most powerful clan in all of Scotland. _But then why was he working here as a stable boy?_

He let loose and arrow, hitting the center, then the next. When he got to the last target, he paused, focusing. To everyone's surprise, it hit the center, splitting Wee Dingwall's arrow in two.

"Um, everyone gather in the Great Hall, we shall announce the winner soon," my mother declared. Everyone went, eager to here the results. Alec and I, on the other hand hung back a bit to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, beautiful," Alec said.

"Since when were you a McKee?"

"Always."

"Then why are you here?"

"I've been staying with my aunt and uncle for the past three years. My parents wanted me to see other kingdoms, so I got a job at the palace stables and here I am."

"Why didn't ya tell me?"

"It didn't matter. And I didn't want you to only like me for my power."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"I've met other princesses that weren't interested in me. They only wanted wealth. When I met you, I didn't want it to be the same. From the moment I saw you, I just…I don't know, I-"

I cut him off with a short kiss, "Come on, we have an engagement to announce."

"Wait, I want to do this the way we do at home. You didn't want to marry someone just for winning a contest. So, Merida," he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me? Not for money or because your parents say to, but because you love me as much as I love you?"

I hugged him, tears of joy escaping my eyes, "Yes, yes yes yes!"

"Now that it's official, let's tell the others," he gave me a quick kiss and we walked to the castle, hand in hand.

Months later, a grand wedding was held. Nobody objected to the wedding, because nobody would object to the McKee family, "The perks of power," Alec had said. Merida wore a long, dark blue gown with silver accents, similar to the dress she wore when she first met Alec, which he noticed right away.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is ending two. Sorry I haven't updated, school and stuff :P here you go.**

_Just as the contest ended_

Alec was nowhere in sight, I reach down for my bow but sat back up when I heard a loud horn. "I am Alec Casey, and I am here to shoot for the hand of the princess." Everyone gasped and looked at my father. My eyes were glued on Alec, who drew back his bow hitting the center all three times. I smiled, but my mother was furious.

"What is the meaning of this? Guards!" and two hulking men grabbed Alec's arms.

"I lover her!" he shouted.

I blushed and my mother looked back and forth between us, "How? You two couldn't possibly have met before."

He looked at me, wondering if he should tell or not. I nodded and stood up, "We do know each other."

Everyone gasped, "What? How? When?" my mother asked, taken aback.

"We ran into each other two years ago, in the stables," Alec said.

"We have been together since we first heard about this stupid game!" I spat.

"Merida!" my mother was appalled.

"It's true. This game wasn't my idea. I never agreed to this. Why should I marry someone I've never met? Just because they win a contest?" I went up to Alec, "That may have worked for you, but not for me," I pointed to the ground, telling the guards to let Alec go. "I love him, and he loves me, isn't that enough?"

"I agree," one of the princes exclaimed.

"Same," Young Macintosh said.

"What?" his father asked.

"We didn't decide this, it was your idea," Wee Dingwall said, mostly to his father.

"But she's the princess!" he argued.

"So?" Everyone paused; he had a point, what was so special about me? A title that I was barely fit for?

"Is this really how al of you feel?" Mom asked. We all nodded. "OK then, Merida, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And do you love her?" she asked Alec.

"More than anything."

"Then I don't see why you can't get married..."

Merida ran up to her mother and hugged her, "Thank you Mom! Thank you !"

"You're welcome. Now, let's go, we have a wedding to plan."

Merida didn't marry a prince, but she married the man she loved, that is all that matters.

True love, it was all Merida really wanted, whether she knew it or not. But now she had found it.


End file.
